The Happiest Place on Earth
by americalover94
Summary: America convinces England to spend a relaxing and fun day at Disneyland the day after the world meeting. I RPed this with the Tumblr user thiswasaterribleidea.


**A/N: Haha hi guys yea so um here's this and I'm sorry I have no idea when I will be able to complete "The One That Got Away" because PJCole and I had a falling apart and lots of drama I don't really feel like going into and I have been dealing with depression and self harm I've been going to a therapist and am now on antidepressants but still a lot of things have happened since I last updated. Again I am sorry about that but here's this and I'm trying to decide if I want to find a new person to RP the story with like this person I just RPed with or just tell you guys what would have happened and then end the story… thoughts? I don't own Hetalia as much as I wish I did.**

Somehow America had managed to bring England out to Disneyland right after the end of the week long world meeting. It was the middle of summer but it was terribly hot which didn't seem to bother the young American as much as it did the poor Brit.

"Alfred it's too bloody hot out here!" England whined. "Isn't there somewhere cooler that we can sit down and rest at?"

"Aw, come on dude, we still haven't even seen Mickey Mouse! And come on, you still won't come on any of the rides with me!"

"That's because they all are either too fast or too loud for my liking. If there was a much quieter ride that was slower pace then maybe I would be willing to go on a ride with you." England sat down on one of the benches near the lake surrounding Tom Sawyer's Island.

America began thinking about any attractions that England could easily go on. He stared intently at the map he picked up when they entered the park, determined to find such a place. Then it came to him. "Yo Britain, I have just the place!" America yanked the poor man off the bench and started dragging him in the direction of the "It's A Small World" attraction.

England's face dropped he had heard the horror stories from the other nations about the ride. They said once you hear the song it will never leave your head, though he did remember them mentioning the clothing on the dolls being rather nice to look at. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible... If push came to shove he could always cover his ears and just watch. They approached the ride which was clear on the other side of the park much to England's dismay. The line was longest he had seen yet for any of the rides and the horror of having to wait in such a long line showed on his face. "Alfred, do we really have to wait in such a bloody long line? This is ridiculous!"

Alfred seemed too preoccupied with something on his mind to pay any attention to what Arthur had to say when all of a sudden his eyes lit up. "Hey Artie limp a little wouldja? These guys here have a major soft spot for cripples! We can get in the handicapped line way easier- it's so much faster!"

"What! That's a blatant lie Alfred but... I guess... That line is quite long..." Arthur sighed and began to lean on Alfred for support as he limped. Making his face wince every time his foot hit the floor, hopefully it looked convincing enough.

Alfred noticed a worker catch sight of Artie and turned to his partner in crime. "Hey I think its working!" He whispered. The worker walked over to the two men and asked if there was a problem. "Yeah, my friend here's been injured for quite a while- can hardly walk! It's kind of hard to fully enjoy the park but we're doing what we can." Alfred casually answered. The worker offered them a spot in the handicapped line and they happily took it. "Aw man, that was way too easy! Good work there Artie!" The jovial American whispered when the employee walked away.

Soon enough they boarded the ride as a woman's voice announced the "Happiest Cruise that has ever sailed." It wasn't before long when the famous tune began playing..."Oh dear god, it's worse than I imagined!" Arthur thought as he looked over his companion grinning ear to ear singing loudly with the tune.

Alfred kept singing as loud as he could which compared to the music surrounding them did nothing more than blend in with the singing dolls. He looked over at Arthur who was now covering his ears and looking at some dolls that were doing the can-can since they were sitting in the back of the boat Alfred figured the Brit wouldn't have a problem if he put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. So without a second thought Alfred did just that pulling Arthur close and pausing from his singing to plant a light kiss on the Brit's head then quickly resumed the annoying song ignoring the flustered Arthur's flaming cheeks.

Arthur was too consumed in the annoying singing and dancing dolls to notice Alfred pulling him in and landing a kiss right on his head. He knew his cheeks were probably a bright red and his attention now centered on his fearless American suitor. _Really, where does he get the nerve to do stuff like that?_ He thought, wondering if he'd ever get the courage to try something like that to Alfred. It was always Alfred who made the first move wasn't it? Throughout the ride, Arthur tried his best to focus on the dolls and singing around him, keeping an eye out for the countries he so dearly knew, but was always left glancing back at Alfred. "He's like a child...but I guess that's what's so cute about him..." He nearly slapped himself for thinking such a thing. Before long their ride slowly came to an end...

Alfred was humming the song still as he stepped out of the boat offering a hand to Arthur to help him out.

"Thanks love," Arthur responded to the helpful hand, remembering to act like he had a bad leg...

"No problem babe," Alfred winked and placed Arthur's hand in the crook of his arm and casually walked along making sure to hold the Brit's hand in place as they walked away from the ride.

Arthur blushed slightly at the nickname Alfred often called him... _He knows I don't care for it..._ But he allowed himself to be taken along by the cheerful man, still not sure what they were to do next. "Alfred, exactly where shall we be heading to now? It's still much too hot, and unless you have another ride in mind like the last one (which by god I hope you don't), I suggest we actually take a seat somewhere, and maybe cool down!"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Alfred paused for a moment as he thought of the next ride to take Arthur on. "That's it!" Alfred suddenly shouted startling the smaller man. "I just know you're going to love this one Artie!" He shouted as he proceeded to run towards the next ride dragging Arthur behind him. After walking back the way they had originally came Alfred stopped in the same place they had originally come from before going on "It's a small world."

Alfred, this is exactly where we started in the first place! Really, if you were going to drag me across the park only to come back here, then we should have just worked our way over there in the first place!

"But Artie look!" Alfred shouted while pointing out the semi concealed entrance of Pirates of the Caribbean. "This is the perfect ride for you! I bet you'll love it!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly while dragging Arthur towards the rather short line.

Arthur was happy to see they wouldn't have to cheat their way through another line again and actually didn't mind waiting with the over excited man next to him. He chuckled as the very name of the ride brought him a strange hint of nostalgia. _Maybe I'll actually enjoy this one?_ He thought, but then instantly reminded of what happened at the last one. He did his best to hide the obvious blush on his face as he remembered that sneaky kiss Alfred managed to get in.

As the ride began, Arthur couldn't help but notice Alfred keep staring at him with this strange look on his face. "Al, exactly what are you- OH DEAR GOD!" He shouted as there was a sudden drop he certainly was not expecting. Arthur blushed, embarrassed but glad that it was too dark to see his face. He wasn't too pleased with Alfred's burst of laughter though..."Oh shut up!" But as the ride went on, his anger began dissipating. _There's certainly no annoying song- thank goodness- I suppose it isn't all too bad..._ His head darted around taking in all of the sights of the glimmering treasure to the remains of fallen pirates buried with their gold. _The animatronics aren't too shabby either- the music might be a bit too cliche though...actually, should I really be mocking the music __**here**__ though?_ He chuckled at the thought as they continued moving through the dark...

Before long, the familiar characters and songs from the movie could be seen and heard, Arthur noting the now overjoyed look on Alfred's face- he was beginning to really like seeing this face. The animatronics started to get far livelier as the ride continued on, and Arthur began finding himself humming, "The pirate's life for me..." He could hear the other passengers as they awed at Jack Sparrow talking, guns firing, swords clashing..."Just how long is this ride?" He wondered, the longer the ride went on, the less exciting it became.

It was then that Jack Sparrow's familiar voice could be heard, seemingly talking to the happy passengers as he too sang, "A pirate's life for me." The ride continued on as it left the dark cave, into the brighter lobby of the entrance and exit of the ride. Arthur was bit dumbfounded at what to tell Alfred when he was sure to ask what he thought of the ride._ It wasn't the worst, but it was just...tolerable? _He certainly could see how a child would find full amusement in the ride...even, or rather especially, Alfred.

"So what did ya think Artie was it pretty accurate?" Alfred asked his eyes full of child like glee.

Arthur stared back at Alfred's large and cheerful eyes, almost gazing at the clear and calming blue they held. _Should I just be honest or demand his wishes?_ He sighed before responding, "Yeah...it was great."

"You know for someone as old as you are you're a terrible liar you know that?" Alfred said with a bemused grin on his face.

Arthur immediately blushed and turned his head away. _Damn it,_ he thought, _he always manages to see right through me!_ Then again, he wondered why he even tried to lie in the first place knowing he was with **this** guy.

"Of course it isn't as horrible and bloody as it really was." Alfred began as they were walking out of the attraction. "I do remember what your sailors looked like some missing eyes and legs and filthy ugh seriously your surrounded by water and you couldn't manage to scrub up?"

"Oh shut up, you idiot." Arthur teasingly nudged Alfred's arm in the rare moments he could be playful.

It was getting later in the evening and Alfred realized that a crowd was forming around the lake. He suddenly remembered the firework show that was going to be on in a little bit. "Oh hurry up Artie if you want a good spot for the show we're going to have to get one now."

"Eh? Alright then, you lead the way. You always manage to find a better spot than I do." He began to pick up his pace as he followed Alfred around to the "perfect spot."

Once it finally became dark the show began and Arthur could just picture Alfred's ecstatic face in the dark. The show was announced and soon enough the famous iconic mouse walked to the stage, waving at the crowd. He waved his arms about and water spouted up in an array of colors, drawing oohs and aahs from the crowd. It was the sparks flying out of Mickey's hands that really impressed Arthur. Then the sky seemed to be displaying Mickey, in Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, the classic tune playing. England always did admire those pieces...as trouble was brewing for Mickey, the brooms not yielding to his will with buckets spilling water all around, a snake appeared on the water.

"What the…?" Arthur took a glance at his companion, not really sure if wanted to know what this was about. It didn't take him long before he realized this was Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book- Disney's version of course. England didn't care much for the movie, but the book he didn't mind reading. As the snake "slithered" away, strange visuals appeared in the sky once again. Unsure of what it was from, his questioned was answered when Alfred exclaimed, "Look, its Dumbo!" Oh that...

England was reminded of the day Alfred forced him to watch the old movie, its rather strange scenes forever in his mind...how children adored the movie in its time, he would have never understood. Luckily it was Pinocchio who took the sky next, him dancing next to a couple of his fellow "puppets." It was an interesting movie, another one adapted from a book; he certainly didn't mind its "old world charm." It was then Jiminy Cricket, preceded by Cleo that served to further entertain the audience. As Cleo was swimming through water, the large beast causing giant waves and loud sounds, Mickey appeared once again as the Sorcerer's Apprentice, the scene where he is swimming through the water left by the brooms.

After all the chaos, a ship appears. A pirate ship. _More pirates ha_, Arthur sighed, although interested. It was Captain Hook's ship, and he was in the middle of a duel with Peter Pan. They were live performers, jumping about and slashing swords at each other. You could hear the voices of the characters as the scene went on, Wendy shouting to Peter, Peter taunting Hook. "What kind of Captain allows a little boy clad in fluorescent green tights to mock him like that?" Arthur could hear his partner laughing at this. No matter how many times Arthur watched the movie, that's what always got to him...much to Alfred's amusement.

After Captain Hook fell victim to the ticking once again, a much happier and lovelier group of performers floated in- princesses. It was Belle and the Beast whose boat took stage first, the man and woman in costume dancing as the main song played. Ariel and Eric followed dancing to "Part of Your World." Finally, Snow White and her Prince danced, "Someday My Prince Will Come" playing. The princesses floated away on the platforms and the mood grew rather sinister as The Queen from Snow White appeared. She called upon her mirror, smoke spewing out of her cauldron and sparks flying. Arthur was somewhat reminded of his Dark Magic days...and him using them against Alfred...as if they worked. Surprisingly, The Little Mermaid's Ursula appeared in the Queen's wicked mirror. She was singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls," her evil eel minions floating on the actual water as "boats." The climax of the whole show approached, Arthur a bit exhausted and just a bit bored.

This sort of entertainment was more for someone like Alfred, but as long as he was sitting beside him, he figured he could put up with it. Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent appeared on stage, as well as Mickey, their "battle" played out. There was more smoke and sparks, this time actual fire shot out! In the sky, Maleficent had transformed into that famous dragon, Ursula and the Queen making their grand appearances as both transformed as well. A large dragon-Maleficent- floated in on the water, breathing fire!

This scene certainly took Arthur's attention, he was impressed once again. Mickey appeared again, in a different outfit as before. Maleficent breathed fire on Mickey a few times, each time he dodged her attacks. Fire spread throughout the surface of the water, the audience mesmerized. Mickey pulled out a sword, aimed at Maleficent and sparks shot out like magic. Maleficent screamed in terror and in the sky Ursula and the Queen died as well, just as they did in their movies. Everything seemed to be over the stage went black. No lights, smoke, sparks, nothing. The music continued playing, and who else but Tinkerbell to appear in the sky. She flew around, drew her wand and then lights dazzled throughout the sky. In the distance, a row of spinning circular lights could be seen, what they were a part of still remained hidden. Then with a burst of sparks, the Mark Twain Riverboat floated in, its captain was Mickey as his old black and white cartoon-style self. The inspiring, bright music played as you could see the characters from the whole show waving and dancing with flags played, the final sparks, fire, smoke, fountains and lights all went on at once!

Finally the fireworks shot off, led by the Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey, drawing out its deserved cheers and applause. It all ended with Mickey's voice, "Some imagination huh?" sparks and the final flash of green fireworks and smoke. The audience cheered and clapped, Alfred probably a bit more enthusiastically than he should for someone his age, Arthur thought. Arthur threw in a couple of his claps- he had liked it, it was certainly the very family-oriented kind of show. Then again, it was Disney, what did he expect.

"Haha that was awesome! Oh yea hurry up babe there's a fireworks show over by the castle and it gets packed so stay close!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand (ignoring the bright blush from the ever so "hated" nickname) and went as fast as the crowd would allow them to toward the area in front of the castle. A few times they almost were separated due to some impatient families with tired children. Once they arrived it was only a few short minutes before the grand fireworks show started up with memorable music from many of Disney's classic movies played. The fireworks were entrancing and beautiful as they always were whenever England came to see them. During the finale while everyone's eyes were fixed on the many fireworks shooting up into the sky Alfred took Arthur's chin in his hand and turned the British man's head towards him and gently kissing his lips.

Take all the times Arthur had ever blushed, and they still wouldn't have been as strong as how hard Arthur was blushing now. The moment was probably all too perfect, and Arthur was taken in by it. He stood there frozen, for he could still feel the warmth where Alfred's lips had just touched. As a bold move, Arthur was able to respond back with a sudden peck on Alfred's lips, "There see...I can kiss you too like that if you wanted..." He turned his head to hide his red face.

Alfred just smiled and nuzzled his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me today Babe. I had a lot of fun."

"Think nothing of it...I had fun too...you know..."

"We should come back again next year." Alfred concluded as he began to lead Arthur through the crowd towards the exit.

"It's a date then." Arthur grinned as he drew in closer to Alfred, happily following, close to his side.

Alfred grinned left "the happiest place on earth" with a few more wonderful memories than he entered the park with.

**A/N: Again please give me your thoughts about "The One That Got Away" and I'll try to figure this all out soon enough. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
